And Then There Were 10
Bu Ben10 in ilk bölümüdür. Hakkında The episode starts with a space battle. A smaller ship is being blasted by a large,orange one, piloted by Vilgax. The smaller ship ejects a pod towards Earth, and causes an explosion. This causes Vilgax horrible injuries. On Earth, a 10 year old boy named Ben Tennyson finishes school for the summer holidays. His life is shown here; he first gets into trouble for flying a paper airplane. He then tries to stop the local bullies, JT and Cash, beating a kid for his money. Ben gets beaten up and dangled by his underwear in a tree with the kid. After he helps him getting down, he tells his grandfather, Max Tennyson, how much he has been looking forward to their camping holiday, until he spots his cousin, Gwen (who claims that "someone" persuaded her mother this would be good for her) who he dislikes (apparently because they share the same birthday). When they arrive at the campsite, Ben and Gwen see that Max wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating bugs (they actually decide to work together on saving food for the entire summer). Ben wanders off into the forest in anger after an argument with Gwen (she hopes he gets eaten by a bear) and he notices a shooting star. The star is actually the pod jettisoned at the start. It homes in on Ben (In later episodes, it shows that since the pod and the object inside are able to home on all Plumbers, the pod actually sensed Max's DNA, but gets the wrong Tennyson. It does the same to Gwen and Max in another episode) and he just barely jumps out of the way before it hits. He slips into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch like object; the Omnitrix. It latches itself onto Ben's wrist (again, because of the DNA), scaring him. After several failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, he pushes the faceplate back down, and transforms into Heatblast. He screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he's "on fire", but realizes that he isn't getting hurt, and decides to test his power out, launching several fireballs at the trees and causing a forest fire. Gwen and Max notice the fire, and Gwen grabs a fire extinguisher and rushes to try and put it out, only to find Ben attempting to stomp out the fire (only making it worse, of course). Gwen is naturally terrified at his appearance and, just as he is trying to reason with her, whacks him with the fire extinguisher, sprays him with it, and tells him to stay down. Ben retaliates by lighting her foot on fire (getting a cheap laugh in the process), and convinces her who he is after insulting her. Gwen asks what happened, and Ben tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Max appears. They reveal what happened to Ben, and is just about to tell the whole story to Max again, but Gwen interrupts and reminds them of the forest fire. Max tells Ben to start a new fire and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out; it works, but most of the forest is destroyed just as the Park Rangers show up. Back on Vilgax's ship, he is fairly torn up, on life support in a large tank with his legs and left arm missing. He sends two of his drones down to Earth in order to retrieve the Omnitrix. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Ben, Gwen, and Max are at a campfire, talking about the watch. Karakterler *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *JT *Cash *Lots of campers *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Drones *Vilgax Alıntılar :Heatblast: I know I look weird, there's no reason to be scared of... :hits him with a fire extinguisher and sprays at him causing him to cough. :Gwen: I don't know what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you. :puts her shoe on fire and laughs as she puts it out :Gwen: I'm warning you. :Heatblast: Don't even think about it, freak. :Gwen: Ben by the way he talks Ben? Is that you? What happened? :Vilgax: Robot Lieutenant What do you mean it's not there? This battle nearly costs me my life and you say the Omnitrix is no longer aboard the transport?! :destroys Vilgax's robot. :Vilgax: Failure?! Unbelievable! The puny earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang on my trophy wall. :Grandpa Max: Where's Ben? :Gwen: Haven't seen him since breakfast. in XLR8 form, arrives back at the RV Ben? :XLR8: Yup. Hey, check this out! uses XLR8's super-speed to break camp & pack the baggage in record time. Pretty fast, huh? :Ben:"I've got chips and a candy bar. What've you got?" :Gwen:"Two sandwiches" :Ben:"Can we make them last all summer?" Category:Canon Başlık yazısı